confederatefandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate Wiki:Rules
The Confederate Wiki has structured a strict set of policies we expect all our users to follow, thus insuring the wikia is a secure and organized network of pages with factual content, and it maintains a friendly, inviting community of editors. All of this creates the best social network the wikia can have. :WARNING: '''Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules, “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, it is required that all users read these rules before contributing to avoid any complications on the site. Chat, Messages, and Comments * '''Warning — Please note that this wiki's Chat and Comments are not spoiler-free zones. You have been warned, enter at your own risk. *'Spamming' — Spamming with gibberish and nonsense is not acceptable. *'Bashing' the content here, or starting a conflict is unacceptable. It will not be tolerated. *'Profanity' — Please forego the use of profanity. It is allowed to a certain degree, however, if you are using profanity to bully on or more users, you will receive a ban depending on the severity. *'Sexually explicit images or content' — Sexually explicit images are not allowed here and will result in immediate. *'Be concise' — Do not flood the chat. (i.e. saying one letter per said line) as it makes it difficult for other users to have a conversation. *'Harassment' — Harassment will NOT be tolerated in this wiki, especially given the show's themes. This includes: *#Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their persona. *#Harassing administrators and bureaucrats with pleads for a promotion to become another moderator, admin, or bureaucrat. Promotions aren't easily given, but earned. Pages *'Episode discussion' — Please do not discuss a different episode in a certain episode page. (i.e. Do not discuss events of Episode 5 in the article for Episode 3, or visa versa). *'Replacing content' — Replacing real content with fake or incorrect content as a joke ''is not taken lightly and will result in immediate bans. *'Advertising''' — Advertising one's business or something that will generate them money is forbidden and will result in an infinite-long ban. *'Unreliable information' — Inserting false or unreliable information is not allowed, as this is a wiki site. If you have any questions regarding the verifiability of a source, ask an admin! *'Fake pages' — Making fake episode pages or character pages are not acceptable, and will result in a ban! This is not your very own roleplaying site, it's a factual site for the real-life show. *'Categories' — Before making categories, please consult with an admin or view similar pages. Adding random categories without the permission will be classed as spam, or badge gaming, and will result in bans. *'Spamming' — Spamming pages with gibberish and nonsense will not be tolerable. *'Vandalism' — Vandalizing pages or removing a large amount of content from a page without clear reason is absolutely not tolerated. ** If you see a vandalized page, please report it to an admin. The administrators will take proper action in dealing with the vandal. *'GIFs' — GIFs are allowed on article pages such as relationship articles and event articles, however, to a reasonable limit as they should work, and be no more than 3 seconds long. It is recommended that a GIF feature only important scenes relating to the article. GIFs are also allowed in galleries and user pages! *'Videos' - ALL videos on this wiki must be directly/tied to the show. Examples include trailers, promos, sneak peeks and clips. The only video source allowed here is on YouTube. *'Irrelevant Images' — Do not add random images that have nothing to do with the article, or remove information that is important to the article! *'Infobox Images' — Do not change the Infobox main picture of an article without consulting with an administrator first. An Infobox image is usually the official representation of the episode or character discussed in the article. *'Trolling' — Trolling, or posting things that make no sense just to be funny ''is absolutely not allowed, and the troller will be banned. *'Illegal content''' — Users are not permitted to share or discuss torrents or warez, or any other illegal/copyrighted content on this site. If you want to discuss it with someone, go elsewhere! *'Irrelevant pages' — It is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN to make pages that have nothing to do with Siren. *'Copyright violations' — Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. *'Editing conflicts' — When there is an editing conflict, the two editors are expected to try and solve the issue on their own. ** When an editing conflict occurs, please revert the page to the last edit prior to the conflict and take the discussion to the forum pages. ** If an agreement cannot be met in a civil way either on the article page or the forum, the administrators will step in and take appropriate action. * Important pages — Tampering with templates or MediaWiki pages is not allowed without permission from an administrator. They will usually be protected unless otherwise. If you want to change something, consult with a site admin. * Redirecting vandalism – Page-moving vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. User Guidelines * Sockpuppeting — using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted on the Siren Wikia. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be infinitely blocked, and the block/ban the original account will be extended. **Usually, when a user is going to be blocked, FANDOM's systems/servers identify any other accounts associated with the IP address in question. * Users' pages '''— '''Editing or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, apart from correcting minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors, or if you have been granted permission from the user in question. It would be seen as an act of harrassment and will receive punishment. * Impersonation — Impersonating an administrator or any other authority user is never '''allowed and will result in an indefinite ban without warning. * '''Achievements — on this wikia is here to encourage contributions, reward individuals, and promote community growth. Pointsgaming (poor edits performed in order to accumulate points and badges) is not acceptable in The Confederate Wikia and will result in being warned and eventually blocked from the wiki, particularly if the edits are harmful to the wiki. * Respect copyright.— Wikia uses the CC-BY-SA license. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. ** Avoid directly copying content into articles in verbatim, whether from other websites, such as Wikipedia, or other official sources. Instead, add in your own write-up. An exception would be book, film, and episode synopses, in which case they should be copied in verbatim from an official press release and must be referenced. Blocking Policy Due to the content and controversy the TV series has received, the administration team has decided to input a stricter blocking policy than those of most other wikis. This is to insure the most secure, positive social network the wiki can have while keeping troublemakers and the undesired out. We guarantee that, most of time, bans that have been given have been appropriately placed to the most deserving extent. Durations The administration team has set a system of ban durations that is recommended for admins to follow. However, our admins do have the right to choose a different ban duration for what they see fit for punishment. We can't guarantee what is your time, but just don't do the crime. Warning * Users will usually a warning if they commit a bad edit or minor infraction. This doesn't apply to severe infractions. 1 Week * Extensive Profanity * Bad Editing (See Confederate Wiki:Rules for clarity) 1 Month * Making fake, unnecessary, or unneeded pages that doesn't pertain to the wiki and its content. * Removing needed/proven content from pages. * Inserting false or speculated information. * Petty User Fights 1 Year * Severe User Fight/User Bullying (including intimidating, threats, etc.) * Making own categories without consulting with an admin. * Copyright violations 'Indefinite/Infinite' * Vandalism * Trolling * Spamming * Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to pornographic content. * Advertising one's business/website. * If one was previously banned regardless of the cause and broke another major rule or the same one. * Impersonating an admin/staff member. Repealing Bans The administration team understands that, sometimes, a ban may have been placed unfairly, or maybe the time is ridiculously unreasonable, or you were blocked for the pettiest of things. However, some bans, especially given due to severe causes, may never be undone. Unless we break the Terms of Use (which we guarantee we'll never do), then no one, not even FANDOM Staff, can help you. If you think one of the above reasons applies to you, contact MasterMystery through his Community Central message wall, and APOLOGIZE! This is more than saying "I'm sorry!"; it also includes admitting your mistakes and why you did it. Other excuses won't work. We are the only ones who can unblock you. So pray we're feeling merciful. Unacceptable ways to get yourself unbanned is childish & hasty apologizing, rude demanding, multiple messages, and pleading & begging, all of which count as harassment. Other ways include repetitive comments on message walls of other wikis we administer (you'll be banned there, too), or not taking "no" for an answer if we deny your initial request for a repeal. Doing these methods only further the argument that you're undeserving of a repeal or your existing ban should be extended. Don't poke the bear any further. A ban placed is a ban deserved. Otherwise, blocks are final, and will stay final.